Lingerie
by StarlightBreaker
Summary: Canon wants to give Maya something, so she looks at a lingerie catalog to find something.


Canon lies in Maya's bed. Scrutinizing a magazine critically. The magazine in her hands is a lingerie catalog. Canon does not often look at lingerie catalogs, however she wants to give Maya something, and thought maybe lingerie will be an okay gift.

Sakura suggested it to her, and Sakura has known Maya longer than she has, so clearly her suggestion is right.

Canon narrows her eyes at the catalog. What type of style does Maya like though? Something Lacey, or maybe silk? Canon flips another page and feels her face heating up at the thought of actually seeing Maya in one of these types of garments.

Maybe she should consider something else. Lingerie is a bit embarrassing. Buying something like that for her may bring misunderstandings of her intentions.

Canon brings the catalog to her face and hums, but maybe Maya won't misunderstand? She's so perceptive, surely she will understand that Canon only wants to do something nice for her.

The room door opens and Maya enters the room. Canon is too distracted by her thoughts to notice her, so Canon is surprised when a sudden weight plops on her body, and Maya peeks at her, from under her magazine.

"Ma—Maya!?" Canon blushes

"You look distracted?" Maya says, staring at her curiously. Canon briefly considers keeping it a secret that she is currently looking for a gift for her, but immediately discards the thought.

Canon turns the magazine around so that Maya can see it and points at it. "...I was, trying to think of something to get you," she confesses. Her face getting redder from both the situation and their position

Maya stares at the catalog, an unreadable expression is on her face as she hums. She reaches for it then sets it aside. Maya straddles Canon and stares at her. "Yeah, I think I would like that."

"Huh really!?" Canon says, surprised that Maya actually likes the idea of receiving lingerie as a gift. She will have to try and find one she'll like then. Maya trails a finger down Canon's body and stops on her bellybutton.

"Mmhm, just perfect…" Maya says, her tone sounding as though she is referring to something else.

Canon blinks, but before she can question her, Maya leans down and places a kiss on her lips.

Maya pulls back and looks at her with a grin. "Mm yeup, can't wait."

Canon tilts her head. Is she really referring to the lingerie? Something about her tone is making Canon suspect otherwise. "You really like lingerie?" she asks curiously. Maya nods her head, and continues to smile at her.

"Who wouldn't be happy to see their girlfriend in lingerie," Maya says, revealing the true reason for her excitement.

Canon's eyes grow wide at the revelation. Wait what? Maya wants her to wear the lingerie? "But I can't wear it… that would be… embarrassing," Canon says. She averts her eyes away from Maya, finding it hard to look at her.

Wearing such raunchy clothes is… no she can't, even for Maya that's a bit…

Maya raises an eyebrow. "Aw but I think it would look cute on you." Maya then places her hand between Canon's breasts. "Besides, it isn't like your current attire is very decent," she says.

Canon pouts. That is not fair. Maya is the one that gave her the current clothes she is wearing after all. "But you gave me this…" she mumbles, feeling a little cheated by the situation.

"Yes, but you still aren't embarrassed…" she notes, as she reaches her right hand under the open shirt.

Canon looks away from Maya. "Even if you say that… it's different," Canon retorts. She tries to keep her focus on the subject and not Maya's hands roaming her body. "Besides! I rather see you wearing it…"

It feels a little odd to admit it, but she is very fond of Maya's body. Canon isn't sure if it sounds perverted to say that, but it's what she honestly believes.

Maya gazes at her, and then blushes. "Ah… you are too cute!" Maya says. She kisses her collarbone then rests her head in the crook of Canon's neck. "How about we both just wear lingerie?" Maya mumbles.

"I guess that would be...less embarrassing."

Maya pecks her neck, and places her knee between her legs. She giggles at Canon's embarrassment. "Hm maybe a nice white Lacey pair for you?"

Canon chuckles, and says, "Of course you've already planned that far…"

Maya hugs her arms around Canon's back and closes her eyes. "Mmhm!"

Well it seems Sakura was right, Maya really seems to like lingerie. Although she actually appears to like it on others more so than herself

Canon shrugs. Well at least she found a gift


End file.
